Failure To Deceive
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: "I may not be the smartest girl out there, but I'm smart enough to know when someone loves me, and you obviously don't."
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Samuels, are you paying attention?" the Professor turned her attention to the dazed blonde.

"Um, yes," she stammered out.

"Then you would be able to tell me the spell to configure a feather into a cup."

The blonde mentally cursed herself.

"Feather to cup-rio?"

Students surrounding her snickered.

"Hm, see me after class," the Professor returned back to the front of the classroom.

The blonde groaned.

"You know if you paid more attention in class you wouldn't be failing," her partner commented.

The blonde held back a nasty remark from the exceeding brunette.

The blonde bit her lip.

"Class dismissed," escaped the Professor's lips, "Except for you Miss Samuels."

After the classroom was deserted the Professor sighed, "Felicity, you need to improve your grade. You're averaging a D, and you managed a T on your latest assignment, not to mention you didn't even bother to write it in ink."

Felicity bit her lip, "I'm sorry Professor. It's just really hard for me."

"Felicity, the teachers and I have noticed an ongoing pattern with your grades. The highest mark you've received this year is a P. If we don't see a change in behavior and studies we'll have no choice except to hold you back.

"N-no Professor. I can't be held back! I've worked so hard. Please, please," Felicity begged.

"Miss Samuels, we are doing all we can. You can try participating more and even paying attention."

Felicity exited the room silently.

Tears started to pour down her freckled face.

Felicity didn't bother going to dinner.

She headed back to her common room, straightening her red and gold tie.

She felt stares as she passed by her friends.

Some tried to reach out to her, but quietly pushed them away.

"Felly? Felly, what's wrong?" her best friend, Hermione Granger asked once she reached her dorm.

Felicity let out a loud sob before falling into the arms of her best friend.

"I'm so scared Hermy," she choked out.

Hermione looked at her best friend, sadness reflecting her emotions.

"It's not fair," she repeated until her eyes started to flutter.


	2. Wasn't Worth It

"Felly, you want to play chess with me?" Ron asked her.

Felicity pulled her hair into a messy ponytail before blurting, "Sure. I'd like to lose another game of Wizard's Chess."

"That's the spirit," Ron joked.

"'City, you have to finish your potion's essay," Hermione scolded.

"I'll do it after," Felicity held off the assignment, she already knew what her grade was going to be, with effort or without, Snap hates her.

"You always say that Felly, you have to start taking your school work seriously," Hermione lectured before going back to her own essay.

Felicity bit her lip thinking back to what Professor McGonagall said the day before.

_ "Felicity, you need to improve your grade. You're averaging a D, and you managed a T on your latest assignment, not to mention you didn't even bother to write it in ink."_

"'Mione, no need to get so worked up. Trust me, I've got it under control."

"Whatever you say," she mumbled.

"Checkmate," Ron interrupted.

"Bullocks," Felicity slumped.

"Hey, Felicity, you're getting better though," he tried.

"Yeah, yeah." she shrugged.

Felicity looked down, a bit disappointed.

Ron felt the need to bring up something more uplifting, more exciting.

"So that Tri Wizard Tournament, sounds exciting doesn't it?" Ron smiled, "Bummer we can't compete."

"Why would we want to? It's a death sentence. The only reason you're still so up about it is because it was only announced two weeks ago," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, Hermione, sorry for actually being brave and risk taking like a true Gryffindor," he retorted.

"So I'm not a true Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, agape.

By now, the bickering duo had developed a crowd and Felicity could only avert her gaze from one to another.

"Guys, come on, it's no big deal," Felicity said.

Ron ignored Felicity as he continued to mock Hermione, "Yeah, I said it. Since the beginning of the year all you've been doing is taunting me and making a full out of me."

"You're doing that all by yourself Ronald," she sneered.

"Guys come one!" Felicity raised her voice.

"Felicity, be quiet please," Ron said sincerely.

"Ron, please. Hermione, calm down," she coaxed.

"Shut up Felicity, you don't know anything!" he roared, fed up at this point.

Felicity looked down at her hands folded in her lap and stayed quiet.

You don't know anything.

You don't know anything.

His voice echoed in her ears.

Felicity held back tears.

It wasn't worth it.

She focused on Hermione's quivering lip and Ron's twitching eye.

Don't cry.

It's wasn't worth it.


	3. Never Understands

**Every Saturday is a new update for this story! Just letting you guys know, now on with the story!**

* * *

Felicity awoke in her castle of blankets and pillows.

She stepped out of her bed and onto the wooden floor.

Lavender, Hermione, and Paravti were all still asleep.

Felicity's feet guided her towards Hermione's bed, but then came to a halt before the tips of her fingers reached the girl's shoulder.

Hermione and Ron's row from the night before left her vulnerable and hurt.

After she slid her Hogwarts sweated and grey sweatpants on, she headed for the Common Room.

Much to her surprise, many students were already awake.

"Morning Felicity," came a welcoming voice along with the familiar scent of pumpkin juice and vanilla.

"Hey Freddie," Felicity greeted.

"You going down to breakfast?" he asked.

Felicity nodded eagerly, her stomach growling.

"Oh, shoot!" Fred exclaimed.

"What?" Felicity asked as they exited the portrait hole.

"I have to wait for George to come down. Can you save us a seat?" he suggested.

"Um, how 'bout I wait for you?" she offered.

"Felly, your stomach is as loud as Ron's mouth. We'll be right there, promise." he smiled.

"No it's fine, I can wait," she tried.

"Felicity, what's going on? Why don't you want to go alone? If some of the Slythe-" he started.

"I just don't want to be alone," she explained.

Fred looked straight into Felicity's eyes and said, "Felicity Louise Samuels, I know you're lying."

Felicity looked down.

"Fine," she admitted, "I don't know how to get to the Great Hall."

Fred laughed, "You're kidding right? You've been going here for four years!"

Felicity frowned at his reaction.

"I'm sorry. Lighten up Felly, it just a joke," his smile still in place.

"Hey you two! Fel, you're up mighty early!" George strode down the steps and put an arm around Felicity.

"Can we please eat now? I'm starved," she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, you two didn't have to wait for me. Well, Fred did, but Felly, you should have gone ahead," George guided us to the Hall.

Felicity tried to memorize the path, but much to her dismay, failed.

This had taken a sludge hammer to her self esteem.

"Right City?" Fred asked.

Felicity nodded, not bothering on caring what they were even talking about anyway.

It's not like she would understand.

She never understands.


	4. Friends Forever?

"Congratulations Harry! I hope you win. That is so wicked. Eternal glory? Wow," Felicity rambled.

"Um, thanks Felly." Harry said.

"Eternal glory my arse. Why didn't you tell me you entered?" Ron roared, heat rising in the room.

"Because I didn't!" Harry defended. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe for eternal glory, fame, and fortune? Save your crap for someone who cares." Ron replied.

"Ronald!" Hermione tried.

He didn't even take a second to look at her.

All their bridges burned.

All the trust had been broken.

"Ronnie boy, a little jealous because you weren't picked?" Felicity asked making the common room giggle.

"I don't mind not being picked- I hadn't even out my name in. Harry, you shouldv'e told me you put it in. That's what best friends do," Ron sneered.

By now, everyone had their eyes locked on Ron, Harry, and Felicity.

A fight that everyone wanted a look at.

Ron was ruthless, angry, betrayed.

Harry was frustrated, scared, confused.

Then there was Felicity.

She was provoking Ron with her misunderstanding, taunting him- she was the weak one.

Ron bit his lip.

It was a lose-lose situation.

If Ron said something hurtful to Felicity- someone as fragile as glass- he would be the insensitive git.

If he didn't say anything, he would be named unworthy of Gryffindor status, taunted by all the boys in his dormitory.

"'Guess it looks like you two aren't best friends then." Hermione spoke up.

"Guess we're not," he agreed.

"We never were," Harry responded.

All eyes on Harry and Ron- half of the Golden Quartet.

"You say that now. But who was there to win Wizard's Chess? Who was there when you defeated the Chamber of Secrets? Who was there with you when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban?" Ron badgered him.

With a look full of hatred and distaste, Harry answered him, "Felicity."

All his pride was gone.

There was a second of silence before Felicity laughed, "Yeah buddy."

A few bystanders laughed at the simple minded fourth year.

"Well don't think I'm going to be there for you anymore. You were an awful friend, always looking for a way to get yourself in the spotlight. Your parents never wanted you anyway." Ron's temper flared, spitting words from his mouth.

Whispers and gasps laced the silence.

Eyes widened.

"At least his family could afford him," Felicity defended.

"BURN!" came a thick, Scottish accent from the large crowd watching over the quartet with eyes like a hawk.

"No Felicity, that's mean. Say you're sorry." Hermione instructed.

"Sorry Ron," Felicity mumbled.

With reluctance, Ron forgave her.

She was innocent and pure, kind hearted- a Hufflepuff in the body of a Gryffindor.

"So you'll forgive her after she insulted your family, but you won't forgive me for something I didn't do- something I don't even want?" Harry stood up.

"Come on Potter, it's Felicity." he said.

Potter.

He called him Potter instead of Harry.

It was now official.

"I just remembered it when Dean and I were talking." Felicity confessed.

"Dean said that?" Ron raged.

Felicity nodded.

With wide eyes, Dean trampled out of the common room and up the dormitory stairs, chased by Ron.

"I didn't mean to get him in trouble. I just, I just-" Felicity repeated, but she honestly didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, breaking into tears.

Hermione pushed Harry out of the way and comforted Felicity.

"Let's go back to our dorm, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, please." Felicity said in between sobs.

By now, everyone had returned to their usual routines, with the exception of the gossip circulating the room.

Felicity stained her comforter with salty tears.

"It's so much." she repeated.

"What's too much?" Hermione asked.

"Everything! Did I do something wrong?" Felicity bombarded.

Hermione bit her lip, "'City, it's not your fault. Harry and Ronald will get over it, I promise."

Felicity's head was still buried on her floral printed pillow now soaked with tears.

"Hey, look at me, I promise." Hermione emphasized.

Felicity stared at her pinky that was extended before linking it with her own.

"Now, wipe those tears and cheer up." Hermione said wiping Felicity's tears with her thumb.

"I love you 'Mione. Friends forever." Felicity hugged her.

"I love you too Felly, friends forever. Always."


	5. Dragons

"I hate dragons!" Felicity whined, chipping off her faded yellow nail polish.

"At least you don't have to fight one." Harry snorted, lightening the mood. Successfully doing so.

"You're going to fight one? Why? If the dragon isn't guarding a tower with a princess inside, I say you should protest." Felicity told him. "In fact, if I'm not the princess, you shouldn't bother at all."

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"It's not that easy Felly." Harry explained, leaning against her shoulder as she sat on the love seat.

His breath hitched as he watched Ron walk up to the dormitory. Not even a glare was thrown their way.

"Do you know why? Are you blatantly fighting it or is their an objective?" Hermione inquired.

"An egg was all I heard. I have to become in possession of an egg, and that's what the dragon is guarding." Harry said.

"An egg? Like a chicken? I'm really confused right now." Felicity admitted.

"I honestly have no idea." Harry said and ran a hand through his knotty, jet black hair.

"Well you better get an idea because it's in a week." Hermione warned.

* * *

The week passed by quickly. Each day the three, Hermione, Harry, and Felicity were faced with challenges beyond their ability. And the first task hadn't even started yet. Ron was still enraged, refusing to look at any of them, sitting in solitary. It was heartbreaking, watching two best friends fight. They were both wrong, yet right at the same time.

"Psst, Harry." Hermione called, trying to get their attention.

"Hey Harry." Felicity casually walked through the tent opening. "'Mione? Is that you? What are you doing hiding behind the tent?"

"'Scuse me, who are you?" a thick french accent asked.

"I'm Felicity, you must be Fleur Delacaur! I've heard so many great things about you." Felicity smiled, holding her hand out.

"Only Champions," she started.

"Are allowed in here." a very angry, Viktor Krum scolded Rita Skeeter.

"That's all right, we got just what we needed." Rita said, looking at Hermione and Harry.

Felicity was too busy introducing herself to realize that a flash had gone off behind her.

It's not like she would have noticed anyways though.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Hermione dragged Felicity away from the tent once Dumbledore opened.

"Good luck Harry!" Felicity gave him a thumbs up, it was the least she could do.

Harry had been a nervous wreck all week, and it wasn't until now that she realized he was in real danger.

Still keeping her positivity up, she let out a beaming smile.

It was that Felicity smile that could mean so much if you look past it.

But no one did.

"Felicity, come on." Hermione urged as she made her way through the crowd.

"I want to sit with Ron." she admitted.

Hermione looked back and forth at the duo.

Ron stayed silent, watching Felicity as she stared down Hermione.

"I'll meet up with you later, yes?" she gave in.

Hermione nodded, and continued her path of finding a seat as far away from them as possible.


	6. Gang's All Back Together

"Yeah, Harry!" Felicity said in a deep voice, cheering him on along with the rest of his housemates.

Clapping echoed off the scarlet walls embroided with gold lions.

Even the portraits were clapping!

Thankfully, Fred and George put Harry on their shoulders, making it easier for everyone to see the egg, and of course Harry.

"We never you wouldn't die Harry." George told him.

"Lose a leg-"

"Or an arm-"

"But pack it all together-"

"Never." they chorused over the loud cheers.

"Go on Harry," Seamus said, handing over the egg."What's the clue?"

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked the crowd circling him.

A chorus of "yeah" and "yes" was all everyone could hear.

"You want me to open it?" he repeated.

Everyone repeated their answers.

Except Felicity of course who decided to stray from the rest and so replied with, "Open it like you opened the Chamber of Secrets."

All hands were pressed against their ears.

A blood curdling scream escaped the golden treasure.

"The bloody hell was that?" an annoyed Ron came into view.

Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Alright everyone, go back to your knitting." Fred sensed the tension.

Instead of watching Harry and Ron talk, Felicity decided to talk to Fred and George.

"It was insane!" Fred commented recapping the recent events.

"You should of heard Ron scream," Felicity started, "I thought he was having a heart attack! I kept asking him if he needed to go to the hospital wing."

The twins laughed mischievously, this was a story to tell.

George's laugh faded as he asked, "What were you doing with Ron? I thought you two were fighting."

"Do I look like Harry Potter? No. Harry and Ron are fighting not Felicity and Ron." she clarified.

"At least you didn't get caught up in that. Godric knows where that would of ended." George commented.

Felicity agreed.

"Hey! Look's like the gang is all back together." Felicity stated as she wrapped her arms around Harry's and Ron's neck.

"All back together," Harry stared at Felicity grinning.

"Well we all ought to go to sleep, now shall we? Especially you Harry, Merlin knows what the next task will be!" Felicity pushed him towards the steps to his dorm. Sweet dreams, Harry!" she called after him.

"Night Ronnie!" she added.

After both boys were long gone in their beds, Felicity decided herself to go to sleep.

If only they knew what was in store.


	7. Dress Robes?

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

Hermione read aloud the words a total of nine times. Never missing a beat.

"Wow. That's like a fucked up nursery rhyme." Felicity laughed.

"Language!" Hermione scolded.

It was rare times like this where Hermione would act like her mother.

It might have sounded stupid, but rather Hermione than her own mum.

"Come on Hermione, give it a rest. It's breakfast and I would like at least a second without you blabbering on about that egg." Ron said.

"Fine," Hermione huffed, "What else would you like to talk about?"

"How about the fact that Felicity needs hand-eye coordination." he laughed as he watched the grabe fall onto her cheek.

"Don't you dare, I've been practicing." she told him.

"Um, package for you Mr. Weasley," a starstruck first year stammered.

"Oh, um, thank you Nigel." Ron said as he took the package.

Felicity, Harry, and Hermione all stared at him.

"Not now," he whispered towards Nigel.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." he confessed once the first year left.

"Bribery, I like it." Felicity commented.

"What? What is this?" Ron inquierd as he held up the atrocious containment.

"Is that a dress?" Felicity snickered along with bystanders.

"A bonnet to match your eyes, eh?" Harry held up the bonnet.

"Ginny, these must be for you." Ron tried as he showed his younger sister his so called gift.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." she commented before returning to her conversation.

More snickers ensued.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you." Hermione concluded.

"Dress robes? Bloody hell."


	8. Jealousy Arising

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri Wizard tournament since it's inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well manner frivolity. As representatives of the whole school, I expect each and everyone of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally. The Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance."

Giggles and shrieks escaped the mouths of girls while most of the boys groaned with annoyance.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I won't have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like babbling, bumbling, band of baboons!"

Felicity's eyes drifted towards Fred and George, mumbling. She soon reverted her eyes back to Professor McGonnagall.

"To dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight."

Everyone watched her eyes trace to the source of giggles.

Ronald Weasley.

While watching him she continued, "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Will you join me please?"

Giggles ensued as he trudged towards his Professor.

"Now put your hand on my waist." she instructed.

"Where?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"On my waist." she repeated.

Felicity couldn't help herself but to wolf whistle.

Most of the boys laughed while others watching in pity.

"Mr. Filch, if you please?" she continued, "Now everybody on your feet!"

All the girls stood up instantly, but not a single boy had the courage to be done as told.

Except one.

Neville Longbottom.

"Everybody partner up!"

Every girl batted her eyes, waiting for a boy to pick themselves.

Felicity was the first to move.

She held her hand out, "it would be a honor for you to dance with me." She bowed, waiting for his reply.

Tyler Collins nodded his head, taking her hand and moving out towards the dance floor.

"Come on now! Everybody up." Professor McGonnagall insisted.

Every single hand was taken, intertwined with someone else, whether they knew them or not.

Everyone stared in envy of Tyler and Felicity. They were brilliant dancers.

Harry watched in jealousy. Jealousy? No, no, no. Harry wasn't jealous. No, not at all. He didn't care, right?

"Class dismissed!"

Everyone let out shrieks of joy.

"Oh my goodness, yeah! Hey, I'll see you later." Felicity said.

"Bye," he replied.

"Bye." she responded for jogging up to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"It was mortifying, mortifying I tell you!" Ron exclaimed, going over the recent events that had just taken place.

"It wasn't that bad Ron." Felicity tried.

"Yeah it was mortifying." he said.

"You exaggerate too much." Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." he said, dropping the subject.

Tensions started to arise.

"So who was that you were dancing with?" Hermione inquired.

Harry said a silent amen, for it was the question he had been wondering the entire time.

"His name's Tyler Collins. We're just dance partners." Felicity answered.

"Just dance partners?" she dug.

"'Mione, he's not going to ask me to the dance, he has a girlfriend." Felicity laughed.

Her and Tyler? A joke.

"I don't know there seemed to be some chemistry." Ron bombarded, pushing the subject down Felicity's throat.

She didn't mind though.

"Fine we dated for a bit. Wait, no we didn't. We just made out a couple of times. Nothing big." she said.

A pang of hurt hit Harry's stomach.

But he still didn't like her like that, right?

"Oh." Hermione commented, didn't see that one coming.

"I'm super excited for this ball though, what about you guys?" Felicity asked, changing the subject.

None of them answered.


	9. A Lot Without A Lot

It was Fred and George. They sat down at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Ron felt how much damage had been done.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically.

Felicity let out a giggle, "You guys could color coordinate!"

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So… you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.

"Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oy! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.

"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on…"

They left. Ron stopped feeling his eyebrows and looked across the smoldering wreck of his card castle at Harry. "We should get a move on, you know… ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

"Especially Marnie Rivers in Hufflepuff." Felicity said.

Both the boys agreed.

Hermione let out a sputter of indignation.

"A pair of… what, excuse me?"

"Well - you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with – with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!"

"Her nose is off-center," said Ron.

"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er - yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped.

"But we haven't had supper yet!" Harry called after her.

"I don't care." she replied.

"What are your other options? There's Talia, Parvati, ooh! I even heard Jamie in was still single!" Felicity said, listing their options.

"Talia- buck teeth. She's basically a female Neville. Parvati- only if I'm absolutely desperate. Felly, there's a reason why Jamie is still single." Ron explained.

"Felicity, you're a girl!" Ron exclaimed. "You can go with me and Hermione can go with Harry! All is fair in love and war."

"Sorry Ronnie boy, I'm going stag. It's way better to dance with everyone than just one person." she concluded.

A sigh of relief crossed Harry's face, but you hat to look very carefully to spot it.

But if you were busy noticing Harry's expression, you would have missed hers.


End file.
